


Straight Guy Things

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Earrings, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: Filippo has a thing for Elia's earring. Elia has a thing for hair-pulling.





	Straight Guy Things

**Author's Note:**

> From a [tumblr request.](https://azozzoni.tumblr.com/post/182398775801/first-i-want-to-tell-you-how-much-i-love-youre)

Elia’s earring was the first thing Filippo noticed about him. Before the goofy smile or his expressive brown eyes. Before the way he hung off Luca, gesturing at Martino with his hands, so enthusiastic about everything he said. It caught the light the first time Filippo saw him, and he thought, _What a complete straight guy thing._

Elia turned out to be less straight than he’d first expected, especially when he’d cornered Filippo in the bathroom and dropped to his knees.  
But that was months ago.

Now, Filippo had Elia in his bed and straight was the last thing he thought of when he saw Elia’s earring, glinting in the sunlight coming in through the window. Elia was supposed to be studying for his exams, but his books were pushed to the end of the bed and he stretched his neck back for Filippo’s mouth instead, bringing his hand to Filippo’s jaw.

Filippo’s tongue flicked over Elia’s earlobe, tugging on the ring lightly, listening for Elia’s inhale, satisfied. It was easy to get Elia excited, and Filippo admitted to taking advantage of it on a regular basis.

“Filo,” Elia murmured as Filippo slid his tongue up his ear, breath ghosting over the shell, tugging on the piercing with his fingers. He knew Elia liked it when Elia’s fingers moved to his hair, tugging at the roots.

Biting down on the lobe, Filippo sucked it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the piercing. He heard Elia’s soft exhale in his ear, felt him shift up, wrapping a leg around Filippo and pushing his hips up, already half-hard.

“Fuck,” Elia cursed as Filippo slid his tongue inside his ear, his eyes shooting open. “Filo, stop,” he said, breathless, and Filippo grinned as he pulled back, letting his lips glide over Elia’s chin, a slow drag of his nose over Elia’s cheek as he made his way to his mouth.

“Why?” he asked, kissing Elia deeply before he could answer, wet and hot, sliding both hands into Elia’s hair as Elia arched into him.

“Because I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,” Elia finally replied, words mumbled into his mouth, unwilling to pull away, eyes closed still as Filippo let his graze up his face.

“That’s kind of the point,” Filippo said, letting Elia kiss him again, tongue sweeping into his mouth, sucking on his lip ring. Where Filippo had a thing for Elia’s stupid straight-guy ear piercing, Elia always seemed to love his lip ring the same.

Elia groaned as Filo’s hands tightened in his hair, twisted around the strands, and Filippo knew he loved this. Elia wasn’t into bland, vanilla sex, not into simply getting off, though Elia had never turned that down either.

“I want to get you off first,” Elia murmured a second later, tipping his chin up to break the kiss, mouthing along Filippo’s jaw, and Filippo felt the blood rushing to his prick as Elia pushed his hips up, grinding them together.

Filippo didn’t argue, letting Elia flip them over, settling back against the mattress as Elia’s hands pulled down his pants, as he pressed his lips down Filippo’s stomach, as he spread Filippo’s legs and leaned into his dick, dragging his tongue over the length.

Letting out a slow breath, Filippo closed his eyes and reached for Elia’s head, carding his fingers through his hair for a second before letting them sink in. He let his mind go somewhere else, focusing on the feel of Elia’s mouth sliding over him, warm and wet, sucking slowly, a build-up Filippo squirmed against.

Elia wasn’t quiet. He never was. But especially as Filippo tugged on his hair, a little too hard, a little too much as Elia went down on him, speeding up, enthusiastic as he sucked him off. He moaned around Filippo’s cock, sending shivers up Filippo’s spine and he gripped Elia’s hair harder, listening for his sharp breath, feeling it against his skin.

It was just as much about Elia as it was about him as Elia moved faster, sucked harder, wrapping a hand around Filippo’s prick and stroking fast and tight.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Filippo cursed, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Elia’s finger, slick with spit somehow, pressing against his entrance, pushing past the tight muscles, grazing over the spot that made him go spineless, melting into the mattress.

Elia pulled away from his cock, lips red and wet as Filippo opened his eyes to gaze at him, mouthing along the ridges instead and groaning as Filippo yanked at his hair as Elia’s fingers found that spot again deep inside him.

“Harder,” Elia breathed, burying his face in Filippo’s thigh, sucking a bruise to the skin, biting down as Filippo tugged at his hair again.

He was close, so close, Filippo thought as his head hit the pillow and Elia’s mouth slid back to his prick, tongue sweeping over the tip, sucking him in as the pressure built up inside his stomach, skin hot, a flush deep over his chest, heat rushing down to his cock as Elia pushed a third finger inside him and he bit back back his curse.

He came with Elia’s name on his lips, listening to Elia’s tiny noises as he gripped his hair hard, maybe too hard, but Elia didn’t complain, stroking him through his climax, taking his time sliding his tongue over Filippo’s prick as he came down.

Taking deep breaths, Filippo sighed, opening his eyes as Elia crawled up, sitting on top of him, loosening his grip and smoothing down the strands of hair as he sat up to meet him.

“Hard enough?” he asked, and Elia grinned, kissing Filippo, and he could taste himself on Elia’s tongue.

“What do you think?” Elia asked, pulling Filippo’s hand away from his neck, pressing it to the hard length under his jeans.

Smirking, Filippo leaned into him, curling his fingers over the bulge and watching Elia’s mouth drop open. Elia was so easy, so into everything Filippo did, and he loved it. How could he have ever thought this boy was straight?

It was that stupid earring, he thought as he pushed his hand under Elia’s waistband, wrapping around his cock and pulling. That stupid earring that he ran his tongue over as Elia gasped in his ear, pushing up into his hand, slightly desperate.

Elia’s hands curled around the back of his neck as Filippo jerked him off, pulling Filippo from his ear to his mouth and kissing him hard as he came, body stiffening against Filippo, coming hot and wet on Filo’s hand.

Filippo always liked this part, the part where Elia breathed out a curse as he relaxed against him, his lips buzzing as Elia leaned into him, breathing heavy, eyes closed for just a second as he came down.

Smiling, Filippo let Elia rest against him for a minute, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, the sigh as Elia finally sat up and tilted his head to the side.

“Wasn’t I supposed to be studying?” he asked, grinning when Filippo did.

“I was studying you,” he said with a shrug, and Elia laughed, leaning into his mouth again for a lingering kiss that made Filippo curl his hands around Elia’s waist to keep him there.

“I guess that counts,” he admitted after a minute, not pulling back all that far, and Filippo nodded.

“It completely counts,” he said, pulling Elia’s mouth back to his. Elia was definitely not straight, and Filippo liked it that way.


End file.
